Le bon choix
by TokraCH
Summary: A-t-elle fait le bon choix ?


Jack se tenait devant la porte un paquet à la main. Il hésita un instant avant de frapper. Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme qui lui ouvrit :

- Jack ! Tu as pu venir !

- Je n'aurai manqué cet évènement pour rien au monde ! répondit O'Neill.

Quand le général franchit la porte, il constata qu'il était le dernier. Tous les invités étaient arrivés. D'un geste distrait, il tendit le cadeau à la jeune femme qui n'était autre que Cassandra.

- Viens je vais te présenter Aaron…

Jack regarda l'homme qui se tenait un peu en retrait, qui brusquement fut dévisagé de la tête au pied. Le regard fuyant de l'homme montrait à quel point il aurait aimé être à des années lumières de là, si les yeux du nouveau venu avaient été des mitraillettes, nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas survécu.

- Aaron, Jack. Jack je te présente Aaron, mon fiancé.

Jack tendit la main, et le pauvre jeune homme crut qu'il n'allait pas récupérer la sienne tant la poigne de ce dernier était forte.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Cassandra m'a très souvent parlé de vous. déclara Aaron espérant que le militaire lui libère enfin la main.

Finalement après avoir jeté un dernier regard noir en direction du prétendant, Jack daigna lui lâcher la main. Aaron se la frotta discrètement pour en chasser la douleur. Mais malheureusement pour lui, O'Neill ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui.

D'un ton qu'il voulut amical, le Général posa son bras sur les épaules du jeune homme et déclara :

- Et si nous faisions plus ample connaissance…

Discrètement Jack s'éloigna de Cassie pour avec une discussion entre hommes avec le jeune blanc-bec.

La jeune femme les auraient bien suivi mais une main fine se posa sur son bras, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

- Laisse-les parler ensemble…

Cassandra se tourna vers l'intervenante et d'une voix inquiète répondit :

- Tu es sûre qu'il ne lui fera rien… Rappelle-toi Jason… Il l'a carrément passé par-dessus le balcon. Une chance pour lui que j'habite au rez-de-chaussée…

- Tu le connais Cassie… Il est comme cela parce qu'il tient beaucoup à toi… Mais j'ai comme idée qu'il ne fera rien à Aaron…

- Tu en es sûre Sam ?

- Ai confiance !

Pendant ce temps sur le balcon, deux hommes se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre. C'est Jack qui rompit le silence :

- Alors dites-moi Aaron… Que faites vous dans la vie.

O'Neill écouta la réponse d'un air distant. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas bien, il avait fait faire une enquête sur le jeune homme. Etre général de l'armée ça avait parfois des avantages. Il savait qu'Aaron n'avait rien à se reprocher, il n'avait même pas une contravention non réglée… Bref il était le mari idéal pour Cassie de ce côté là.

Malgré cela une fois que le jeune homme ait expliqué qui il était, Jack se lança dans une série de questions les plus improbables possibles du genre : Aimait-il regarder les Simpson… Croyait-il aux extraterrestres ?

Aaron plus que blasé l'interrompit en lui disant :

- Ecoutez Jack… Je sais que vous tenez beaucoup à Cassandra. Si vous le souhaitez, demandez une enquête sur moi, mais je vous en pris arrêtez ces questions… Je n'en supporterai pas une de plus. Daniel, Sam et Murray m'en ont déjà posé… J'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire… Alors que ça vous plaise ou non j'aime Cassandra et je veux passer ma vie avec elle… Alors excusez-moi mais je vais la rejoindre…

- Soit mais je vais vous dire, ce que vous feront les autres ne sera rien en comparaison de ce que moi je vous ferais si jamais vous la faites souffrir. Je ferais de votre vie un enfer ! Croyez-moi !

Aaron ne répondit pas O'Neill et quitta le balcon pour rejoindre le salon. Jack resta seul, se disant que finalement ce gars n'était pas un si mauvais choix de la part de Cassie. Il n'avait rien de la chiffe molle de Justin… non Jason… qui avait appris à voler.

Un léger bruissement, le fit se retourner.

- Colonel… murmura Jack.

- Mon général… Je suis heureuse qu'Aaron ait survécu à votre entrevue…

- Ne faites pas votre maligne Carter… Vous aussi vous l'avez interrogé… Par contre je suis sûr que vous ne savez pas une chose sur lui…

- Laquelle mon général ?

- Il adore les Simpson ! ça ne peut être qu'un gars bien !

Sam se mit à rire, et son rire réchauffa le cœur d'O'Neill. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il ne travaillait plus avec elle, et il pouvait dire que ne plus entendre son second rire de ses blagues douteuses lui manquait grandement.

- C'est sûr… Les hommes qui regardent les Simpson sont des hommes bien… J'en ai la preuve devant moi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et l'amusement disparu de leurs yeux pour laisser la place à un regard plus doux, plus tendre.

- Vous me manquez Carter…

- Vous aussi général… répondit l'astrophysicienne, le regard toujours rivé à celui de son supérieur.

Doucement, Jack attrapa la main de la jeune femme, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

- Sam… Vous…

La porte du balcon s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant sursauter le duo.

- Jack, Sam on attend plus que vous ! affirma Daniel. Oups, pardon !

Comprenant qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose, l'archéologue s'éclipsa rapidement.

Tenant toujours les doigts entrelacés Jack dit :

- Bon je pense qu'il faut qu'on rentre… Vous êtes libre demain soir ?

- Vous voulez m'inviter à diner mon général ?

- Jack… C'est Jack qui vous invite Sam…

- J'accepte mo… Jack…

O'Neill se pencha sur Sam, leurs regards ne se quittaient pas… Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent quand…

- Jack, Sam ! cria Daniel au loin.

Ils comprirent que ça n'était pas le bon moment, et à regret quittèrent le balcon pour rejoindre les autres invités, mais il savait que demain, rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre entre eux… En tout cas ils allaient tout faire pour que ce soit le cas.


End file.
